Siloxane monomers, polymers, and elastomers embrace a unique combination of properties such as excellent high temperature and weather stability, extreme low temperature flexibility, high compressibility, high electrical resistivity, low dielectric loss, high gas permeability, odorless, tasteless, nontoxic etc. Because of these unique properties, silicones are widely used in industrial and consumer product applications. Specifically, octamethylcyclotetrasiloxane (D4) and decamethylcyclopentasiloxane (D5) offer some compelling properties to the personal care market place. These cyclosiloxanes along with some other low molecular weight linear siloxanes offer superior wetting properties combined with excellent volatility profile that make them highly attractive in the delivery of a variety of personal care products ranging from antiperspirants to shampoo to skin lotions.
Formulators of personal care products continually seek new compounds for incorporation into consumer products. Thus, a need exists to identify new cyclic siloxanes as alternatives to D4 or D5, yet having similar physical properties.